Safety belts of the present-day standard often have a belt tensioning device for safety reasons. The belt tensioning device makes it possible to tension or respectively shorten the safety belt in the case of an accident, in order to decelerate the occupant at an early stage with the vehicle and to reduce the stresses acting upon him.
From DE 103 58 314 A1, which indeed constitutes the nearest prior art, a safety belt with an integrated belt airbag is known, wherein the belt airbag is arranged in a partial section of the safety belt and has a tubular braid. The tubular braid is designed such that the volume surrounded by the braid enlarges on the triggering of the belt airbag and consequently the belt airbag is shortened.
At least one object is to provide a safety belt strap with a belt tensioning function constructed in a space-saving manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.